Calamity Trigger 16
Calamity Trigger 16: Grand Dinosaur Battle is the Fifteen sequels to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, which is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Brave Fighter Dinosaur Rescue) *Showcase Battle *The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options ''Roster'' 'Main' * Avatar (Dino Fighter) * Arata K+F * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * George Anarchy * Stocking the 2nd * Bruce BlazeStar II * Jimmy Flame * Link * Aerrow * Mao Mao * Travis Touchdown * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Raven * Harley Quinn * Chiro * Issei Hyoudou * Takashi Komuro * Makoto Neagi * Yusaku Fujiki * Ruby Rose * Nero * Jake Long * Juniper Lee * Hiro Hamada * Captain Marvel * Coven Spartan * Kat II Spartan * Rex Salazar * Stan Marsh * Robo Knight * Devon Daniels * Ravi Shaw * Zoey Reeves * Nate Silva * Steel * Asta * Yuno * El Tigre * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Mikey Simmon * Randy Cummingham * Hikari Bounds * Saya Kisaragi * Gunvolt * Nemestock * Mike Clinton * Leon Kennedy * Tanjiro Kamado * Raiden * Snide * Heckyl * Kat/Ana * Naofumi Iwatani * Cloud Strife * Lance (Manus) * Ilana (Corus) * KO * Rad * Enid * Nana Midoriya * Ichika Kaneki * Gogo Tomoga * Takeru Homura * Rex (Pyra/Mythra) * Danny Phantom * Finn * Queen Bee * Viperion * Ryuko * King Monkey * Pegasus * Strider Hiryu * Rick Sanchez * Senku Ishigami * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Black Panther * Dante * Banjo and Kazooie * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Kota Izumi * Mirio Togeta * Sir Nighteye * Lucas Windblade * Wasp Gamelon * Ash Williams * Spawn * Terminator * Hank J Wimbleton * Sanford/Deimos * Akko Kagari * Kirby * TMNT * Zephyr * Reggie * Tifa Lockhart * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Kilik * Siegfried * Pyrrha Alexander * Shinra Kusakabe * Arthur Boyle * Maki Oze * Tamaki Kotatsu * Doom Slayer * Omi * Raimundo Pedrosa * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Inking * Blue Beetles * Static Shock * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Harry Osborn * Victor/Valentino * Bruno Bucciarati * Giorno Giovanna * Guido Mista * Narancia Ghirga * Leone Abbacchio * Pannacotta Fugo * Natsu Dragneel * Lucy Heartfilia * Gray Fullbuster * Erza Scarlet * G.F.Soldier 1900 * Hendrickson * Amingo * Spinel * Raptor * Henry Danger * Terry Bogard * Boruto Uzumaki * Meliodas * Ban * King * Diane * Gowther * Merlin * Escanor * Tomura Shigaraki * Revolver * Spectre * Fink * Copen * Kingpin * Mister Negative * Red Hood * The Grimm Slayer * Noodle Burger Boy * Venomous * Biowulf * Skalamander * Evox * Blaze * Roxy * Vargoyle * Adam Taurus * Negan * Vemon (KillBane) * Slade * Carmine * Merkava * Zeldris * Hardlight * Captain Knight * Black Knight * Fang Slayer * Shredder * Bebop * Rocksteady * Jarek * Kabal * Tremor * Shang Tsung * Bohman * Warden Eternal * Ainz Oral Gown * Lord Momon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Jacob Spartan * Emma Goodall * Dipper Pines * Wallace Maverick * Kenneth Diesel * Nick Ramos * Gon Freeces * Killua Zoldyck * Star Butterfly * Bloom * Steven Universe * Star-Lord * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon/Groot * Drax * Rena Rouge * Carapace * Ochako Uranaka * Tenya Iida * Tsuyu Ausi * Fumikage Tokoyami * Eijiro Kirishima * Momo Yaoyorozu * Bumblebee * Starscream * Dabi * Spinner * Volpina * Karal * Foot Ninja * Illumi Zoldyck * Neferpitou * Himiko Toga * Twice * Jedah Domura * Bipper Pines * Madame Odius * Brax * Lord Drakkon * The Field (Bray Wyatt) * Jason Lee Scott * Conner McKnight * Tyler Navarro * Deadpool * Ed and GIR Grand Dinosaur War * Zack Taylor * Billy Cranston * Trini Kwan * Kimberly Ann Hart * Ethan James * Kira Ford * Chase Randall * Koda * Riley Griffin * Shelby Watkins * Tommy Oliver * Trent Mercer * Sir Ivan of Zandar * Goldar * Zeltrax * Fury DLC Pre-Order * Meta Knight * Ms. Marvel * Re-Destro * Pucca * Garu * Emma * Ray * Norman * Risotto Nero * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Inosuke Nashibira * Ai Revelation/Deception Wave * Jericho * Guila * Zak Saturday * Goblin Slayer * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Cathy Smith * Milluki Zoldyck * Overhaul Wave 1 * Scream * Ryuko Matoi * Kris * Ralsei * Susie * Astro Rider Fourze Wave 2 * Bojack * Shadow Yamoto * Roboppy * Insta * Flowoxy * Rui Wave 3 * Edelgard * Dimitri * Claude * Broly * Arthur Pendragon * Tsukasa Shishio Wave 4 * Kishi Appleton * Faith * Antonio Garcia * Nephthys the Vulture * Cyclops * Haruka Howard Wave 5 * Cameron Watanabe * Sylvanas Windrunner * Jill Valentine * Wolverine * Aspheera * Nemesis T-Type Wave 6 * Chris Redfield * Momakase * Filia * Albert Wesker * Ira Gamagōri * Uzu Sanageyama Final Waves * Marnie * Nonon Jakuzure * Höka Inumuta * Monster Hunter * Bede * Hyoga Stages * Dinosaur Island * Hectare Islands * Starville * Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Grid Battleforce * Cyber Dimension * Sans Pinball * Calamity Storm * Beach City Injector * Clover Kingdom * Naples Station * Dam Busting Trains * Battle Between Angels * Galaxy Warriors * Sports Festival Stadium * Crisis Under Stains * Volcano Island * Fetus of God * Weirdmageddon * Dino Zords Hostage Incident (Special) * Halbred (Pre-Order) * Goh-Rong Restaurant (Pre-Order) * Stormship Stadium (Pre-Order) * The Holy Warfare (DLC) * Castle Town (DLC) * Appliancer Electrilyrical World (DLC) * The Spider Family (DLC) * Chimera Disasters (DLC) * Los Illuminados Island (DLC) * Maplecrest (DLC) * World Taste (DLC) Extra * Calamity Trigger 16/Soundtrack Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness